Not Quite Happily Ever After
by Anne Packrat
Summary: Marriage and raising a family present a whole new set of challenges for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.  A series of loosely interconnected oneshots.  Postmovie.  Royai.  Roy x Riza.  Rated for language.  Each chapter can stand on its own.
1. Beware the Middle Names

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its attendant characters and settings are created by Hiromu Arakawa and are distributed by Square-Enix, Funimation and Viz. Maes and Nicole Mustang are my original creations.

Note: This takes place several years after the movie, and as such has spoilers for both the movie and television series. This story contains profanity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Quite Happily Ever After

Chapter 1: Beware the Middle Names

by Anne Packrat

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before his marriage, Roy Mustang would do almost anything to avoid doing work on a Friday, (seeing as how technically Friday was construed as part of the weekend, and really, who wants to work on a weekend anyhow?), Of course, it also helped that his faithful bodyguard and taskmaster was off on Fridays, thus giving him leave to laze around without fear of bullets.

But after the invasion from across the Gate, something had changed. Yes, he still hated doing paperwork, and yes, Friday was still his taskmaster's day off, but like clockwork, the general could now be found every Friday morning working diligently at his desk. His one good eye skimmed back and forth over the reports, with only the occasional note drawn in the margin breaking the jumble of words and diagrams.

Roy Mustang worked steadily from when he arrived, throughout the morning coffee break and on into the afternoon. Only then was he allowed to stop, since he had his weekly lunch date to prepare for.

-----------------------

After checking the clock on his desk and seeing it was exactly a minute to three, he put down his pen and waited. At precisely three there was a sudden flurry of footsteps and laughter in the outer office. Roy smiled knowingly, his wife was never a single minute late, not even on her days off.

A minute later the door to his office opened. A small auburn-haired blur burst into his office, cried "Daddy!" and launched itself into the general's arms. Roy grunted as his four-year-old daughter landed in his lap, just narrowly missing his groin.

"Careful, there, Nicole!" he said, moving the little girl to a safer position. "If you're not a little more cautious when you do that then mommy and I might not be able to give you anymore brothers and sisters." He glanced at his wife and was not surprised to see the usual disapproving frown on her face belied by amusement glinting in her rust-colored eyes.

"And just when were you going to talk to me about these new siblings, Roy Mustang?" Riza asked, her voice its usual mixture of amusement and exasperation.

Roy chuckled and stood, hefting his daughter easily. He leaned over his daughter's head and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I was speaking hypothetically."

Riza opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by her daughter chiming in. "I want a sister," Nicole said matter-of-factly, "No more brothers."

A bout of hysterical laughter and half-hearted cries for stoppage erupted from the outer office. Rolling his eyes, Roy handed off his daughter to Riza and stepped out into the outer room.

Breda held a young blond-haired boy in a headlock while Havoc was methodically tickling the child. Roy cleared his throat and both officers looked back at the general guiltily. Havoc stopped tickling, but Breda didn't let the boy go.

Sighing, Roy fixed a stern gaze on his son, "What did you do now, Maes?"

"Nothing!" the boy cried, but any further words were cut off by Breda's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Your son," Breda replied, with a slight smile on his face, "Thought it necessary to inform Havoc and I that our personal hygiene is lacking and that because of that we smell like human excrement."

Maes managed to pull Breda's hand away from his mouth. "All I said is that they and this room smell like shi-" Fortunately, Breda managed to clamp his hand down on the boy's mouth before said mouth got its owner in even deeper trouble.

"MAES EDWARD MUSTANG!" yelled Riza Hawkeye in a tone that caused her son to turn pale and the older men to flinch. "Have you been using profanity again?"

Looking around for support from the others Maes found none. Breda and Havoc had sympathetic looks on their faces, but his family didn't even have that. His father had smirk on his face, and his little sister was sticking her tongue out at him. Finally he looked up into the stern gaze of his mother and his head dropped. "Yes'm," he muttered.

Riza put down her daughter and walked over to her son. Breda released the boy from his headlock. She put her hand on Maes' head. "Look at me, young man," Riza ordered. Reluctantly Maes did so. "Now what have I told you about using profanity?"

The boy rubbed his nose, but didn't look away from his mother. "You said not to."

"And why is that?" she prodded.

Brow furrowing as Maes struggled to remember his mother's words. "Cuz 'it's disgusting, filthy language that should never be used in polite company, and to use it anywhere else is a mark of low intelligence."

"Good," Riza answered, satisfied with her son's response. She nodded and shifted her hand from his head to his shoulder, turning her son around to face the soldiers behind him. "Now apologize to Havoc and Breda."

Maes rubbed his nose again and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I said you guys smelled like poo."

Havoc grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's okay, kiddo!" he said. He leaned in to the boy and whispered dramatically, "You know sometimes the smell near his desk makes me think Breda spent his break rolling around in Hayate's crap."

"JEAN ARCHIBALD HAVOC!" Riza yelled, shooting the smoker a look of disbelief "Are you the one who's been teaching Maes those words?"

The cigarette dropped out of Havoc's mouth and he turned pale. "Wait, Hawkeye, I didn't..."

Sensing it was a good time to exit, Roy pulled his son away from Havoc and guided both his children toward the door. Behind him, Riza was launching into full lecture mode. "Let's go on ahead to the cafeteria. Mom's going to be awhile."

Nicole stopped in the hall and looked up at her father. "Is Uncle Jean in trouble?"

Chuckling, Roy answered, "Yes, but don't worry, he's used to it."

Maes frowned and looked up at Roy. "That's not really fair though, Dad, since you're the one who taught us those words!"

Eyes going wide, the general looked around to make sure his lovely wife hadn't heard what Maes said. Thankfully, she seemed fully engrossed in dressing down the unlucky Havoc. Roy crouched down and put an arm around each of his children. "Yes, I did, but let's just keep that a secret from Mom, okay?"

Nicole nodded, but Maes narrowed his eyes, "Why can't we tell, Mom?"

Roy smiled ruefully, "Because if your mother knew I taught you those words then you guys will never be getting more siblings."

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Indulgence

This is probably going to end up as a series of loosely interconnected one-shots and drabbles about Roy, Riza and their family after the movie. I'm not making any promises with this series, it's mainly just something I can update when I'm bored or blocked.

Thanks to the cast, crew and creators of the FMA manga and anime.

Thanks to my husband despite his perhaps unhealthy fascination with soccer.

Thanks to those who leave comments, feedback or reviews. I appreciate it.

And thanks to you for reading.

-------------- Anne Packrat (November 10, 2007)


	2. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is created by Hiromu Arakawa and is distributed by Square-Enix, Viz and Funimation. Maes Mustang is my own creation.

Note: This can be read independent of any of the other chapters in this series. Each chapter stands on its own.

----------------------------------------------------------

What's in a Name?

Not Quite Happily Ever After - Chapter 2

by Anne Packrat

----------------------------------------------------------

Winry knocked on the Hughes' door and braced herself to be grabbed by the hyper seven-year-old known as Elysia Hughes. The door flew open, but to Winry's surprise she was attacked by not just one, but by two bundles of energy. Dual cries of "Winry!" accompanied the assault. Elysia held fast to the mechanic's right leg and a familiar blond toddler attached himself to her right.

As she crouched down and hugged the two children, Winry greeted them. "Hey, Elysia. Hey, Maes." She ruffled the young boy's hair. "Didn't expect to see you here, kiddo." A look of concern appeared on her face. "Maes, your mother, she's not in labor yet, is she?"

"No, not yet," came a pleasant sounding voice from behind the children. Winry looked up to see Gracia Hughes coming up behind her daughter. "Riza just has a doctor's appointment."

Winry relaxed and stood up. "It's great to see you again, Mrs. Hughes," she said while hugging the older woman.

Gracia sighed. "You know you can call me Gracia, Winry," she answered, "I really don't mind. We've known each other for years after all."

It was an old argument between them. In Winry's eyes Gracia Hughes had always been more of a mother figure, but in the past few years the older woman was slowly drifting into the realm of friendship instead. Winry found this change confusing, and had decided to cling to the familiar address of "Mrs. Hughes" until she was sure exactly where their relationship stood.

Suddenly very interested in dusting off her short, black skirt, Winry finally replied, "I know, Mrs. Hughes, I-" She paused to collect her thoughts, "I just feel more comfortable with Mrs. Hughes. Somehow, it seems almost disrespectful to call you anything else."

At Gracia's disappointed look, Winry gave her a weak smile. "But I guess I'll try using it once and a while."

"I'll look forward to it," Gracia said, now smiling herself.

"Winry?" Both adults glanced down to find Maes tugging on the mechanic's skirt, a pleading look in his black eyes,"Elysia and me wanna show you the pictures we drew!"

The mechanic leaned down toward the boy. "Okay, but I want to talk to Mrs. Hughes for a bit first. Why don't you and Elysia go and draw some more and I'll come look at your pictures in a few minutes, okay, Maes?"

Maes eyes lit up and he nodded his head. "Okay!" He ran off toward the dining room.

Winry stood and frowned when she saw the sudden grief lurking in Gracia's eyes. "It's still hard isn't it?" she said softly, "It's hard hearing his name spoken so much."

"Yes," Gracia replied with a sad smile, "You'd think after three years I'd be used to it."

"Despite what people say, time doesn't really heal the pain of loss," Winry said knowingly, "It just numbs it."

Gracia nodded and looked over to where the children were drawing on the dining room table. "It's so wonderful that Roy and Riza wanted to honor his memory by naming their son after him, and the boy is sweet as can be..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"But hearing his name so often still hurts a little." Winry finished for her. She put her arm on the older woman's shoulder. "It's okay, Mrs. Hu-, er, Gracia, I mean. I know if Edward was his first name then I'd probably be having the same problem."

She paused and was surprised to find herself blinking back tears. "As it stands it's sometimes difficult for me to see a little blond boy happily calling out 'Winry'."

Both women fell silent for a moment, minds clouded with thoughts of lost loved ones. Their melancholy was broken a minute later by Elysia calling both to come see the children's works of art.

"All right, dear, we're coming!" Gracia called, a small smile reappearing on her face. She turned toward Winry. "I hate to ask this but would you mind helping me with dinner? The kids have been a handful all day and I've barely been able to get anything done."

"Oh, that's no problem at all, Mrs. Hughes!" Winry replied eagerly, her tears of before forgotten, "I'd be happy to help."

"Mommy!" called a plaintive Elysia.

Gracia sighed and gestured for Winry to follow her. "Come, let's see what masterpieces our little artists have produced."

--------------------------------------------

Author's Indulgence

I love the idea of Roy naming his son in honor of Maes Hughes, but you do have to wonder how Gracia and Elysia would react to such an action. This story was written in an attempt to answer that question.

Thanks to the cast and crew of the Fullmetal Alchemist anime and manga.

Thanks to my husband, who is mourning his current lack of sports.

Thanks to my continuity beta, Snakecharmerfoxx.

Thanks to those who review and leave feedback. I really appreciate it.

And thanks to you for reading.

---------------------------- Anne Packrat (December 5, 2007)


	3. Expectations

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its attendant characters and settings are created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. They are distributed by Square-Enix, Viz and Funimation. Maes and Nicole Mustang are my own creation.

Note: This takes place after the movie, and as such has spoilers for the movie and series.

----------------------------------------------------------

Expectations

A Not Quite Happily Ever After Story

by Anne Packrat

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Roy and Riza got married, it became the general consensus that the couple would have two children, both sons. One son would have blond hair and take after Hawkeye, and the other son would have black hair and be a little Roy.

Fuery had once asked just how they were so sure that both children would be boys, and Havoc answered him.

"Silly, overprotective men like General Hughes have daughters," he said, taking a drag on his cigarette. He pointed his chin at the door of Mustang's office. "Handsome, suave, chick magnets like the boss? Those are the guys that have sons."

Fuery had been skeptical at this bit of wisdom, but still he couldn't really refute it. Even if Havoc's theory was bunk, the fact remained that it was just really hard to imagine Roy Mustang with a daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough it became known that the Mustangs were expecting their first child, and a betting pool began around whether this child would be the blond son or the black-haired son. Smaller bets were placed on the exact time and day of the child's birth.

Havoc and Breda, who ran the betting pool, were very careful to do so without either Hawkeye or their boss knowing. Actually Roy probably wouldn't have minded, but Hawkeye had always been uptight about the unit's penchant for gambling. Now with the addition of pregnancy hormones into the mix, no one really wanted to take any chances with the woman's reaction to their gambling.

Several months later found the crew nervously sitting in the waiting room eagerly looking forward to the time they could visit the new mother and her child. Havoc and Breda were particularly interested in the child's hair color. Breda had bet heavily on this being the "Hawkeye son," while Havoc had stood by his loyalty to the general and insisted that the first child would be the "Mustang one."

They entered the room to find their proud general grinning like an idiot, and his exhausted but beaming captain holding a small bundle. Cautiously they approached until they saw small tufts of blond hair sparsely strewn over a pink scrunched head. Breda's grin grew wider, and Havoc did his best to suppress the sigh of consternation that he felt welling up in his throat.

-----------------------------------------

It was about two years later that the happy couple announced that they were having a second child, and the betting began in earnest once again. This time, however, the betting was on the child's eye color and what the parents would choose for a name. It wasn't worth betting on the child's gender or hair color since everyone knew for sure that Roy Mustang's second child would be a son with black hair.

Everyone that is, with the exception of four people.

The expectant parents maintained that they didn't care what gender the child was, as long as it was healthy.

Two-year-old Maes Mustang said his mommy shouldn't have a boy or girl, but instead should have a puppy, so that Black Hayate could have someone to play with.

The fourth and final dissenter kept her silence on the subject until the night of the child's birth.

-------------------------------------------

Gracia Hughes was keeping one eye on the dishes in front of her, one on the two children drawing on the kitchen table and both ears firmly directed toward the phone on the wall.

Riza had been rushed to the hospital in the midst of labor pains. Roy had dropped Maes off at her house, and promised to call as soon as the baby arrived. That had been several hours ago, and the waiting was beginning to get to her. Logically Gracia knew that women could be in labor for hours or even days before giving birth, (she had spent fifteen hours in labor with Elysia) but that didn't calm the flutter in her stomach or the voice of worry in her head.

"Mommy," Elysia said, as she put back her blue crayon and took up a red one, "I think Auntie Riza's going to have a girl."

Gracia smiled and dried her hands on a dish towel. "What makes you say that, honey?"

The shrill ringing of the telephone forestalled any response on the part of Elysia. Gracia quickly dropped the towel then ran and picked up the phone. She talked for a few minutes then put down the phone. Bemused, she turned and met the curious eyes of her daughter and Maes.

"Did mommy have the baby?" Maes asked, (His father had quickly set the boy straight on the idea that his mother would give birth to a canine.)

Nodding, Gracia said, "Yes, Riza gave birth about a half hour ago." She glanced at Elysia then back to the boy. "Elysia was right. You have a little sister, Maes."

Maes grinned and picked up a new piece of paper and a purple crayon. "I'm gonna draw my sister a picture!"

Gracia laughed and tousled the boy's hair. "I think that's a great idea. I'm sure she'll love it." She turned toward her daughter and put her hands on her hips. "So, my little fortune-teller, what made you think the baby was a girl?"

Elysia met her mother's eyes. "That's easy mommy," she said, grinning, "Daddy would want Uncle Roy to have a little girl."

Struck speechless, Gracia stared in surprise at her daughter and found herself blinking back tears. She smiled softly and leaned down to hug her daughter. "Yes, he would."

--------------------------------------------

Author's Indulgence

He may be fictional, but I still like to think that Maes Hughes is up in heaven, terrorizing the angels with endless reels of pictures. Now he can terrorize them with pictures of Roy's kids too.

Thanks to the creators, cast and crew of the FMA manga and anime.

Thanks to my husband, who better remember Valentine's Day is coming up.

Thanks to those of you who leave feedback and review. As always, I'm incredibly grateful.

And thanks to you for reading.

-----------------------

Anne Packrat (February 12, 2008)


	4. Like Father, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa and is distributed by Square-Enix, Viz and Funimation. No profit is made from this story. Nicole and Maes Mustang are my original characters.

Note: This is set post-movie, and has minor manga spoilers for Riza's past.

* * *

Like Father Like Daughter

(A Not Quite Happily Ever After story)

by Anne Packrat

* * *

Slowly Roy Mustang inched his right hand toward the stack of papers near the corner of his desk. A quick glance at the open file cabinet by the door assured him that Hawkeye still had her back to him, busy filing reports. With the stealth and infinite patience that only fifteen years in the military can teach, he slid half the pile of work in front of him off the desk. Carefully and silently he inched it toward the waste basket on the floor. He was almost there, just a little bit further and then...

"Don't even think about it, sir."

Roy groaned softly and hastily replaced the papers on his desk. _"Some things never change,"_ he thought. He was not particularly surprised to find Hawkeye's back still facing him. He asked wryly, "Did you grow those eyes in the back of your head when you became a mother, Major?"

"Actually, sir," Major Riza Mustang, nee Hawkeye, replied while gathering up the files she'd pulled, "I do believe they grew the day I transferred under your command." She punctuated her statement by slamming closed the file drawer.

Dropping half the load on her desk and the other half on his, Riza gave her husband an exasperated look. "Now would you please get started on the those committee reports? They're already several days late thanks to your slacking, and Colonel Leeds from Internal Affairs has been badgering me about them since yesterday."

Sighing in defeat, Roy grabbed the first paper in one hand and a pen in the other. His hands went through the familiar act of flipping through the papers and signing near the red X's.

_"No, some things never change,"_ he thought again as his gaze wandered over to his loyal subordinate for so many years. _ "And yet,"_ his gaze drifted from the newly applied decoration on the shoulder of her uniform jacket down to the ring on her right hand, _"Many things do."_

His focus shifted to the small pink tote and stuffed animals gathered at the foot of Hawkeye's desk. He grinned as almost on cue he heard his daughter's giggling come from the outer office. _"And some of those changes are for the better."_ he added onto his early statement.

A brief knock sounded on the door, before it opened and revealed Havoc. "Hey, boss, you got a visitor."

Roy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Hawkeye. "Is it urgent business, Havoc?"

Havoc chewed on his cigarette thoughtfully and glanced behind him. "Nah, not really," he finally answered.

"Then it can wait until the general has finished these reports," she replied firmly. Her eyes met Roy's, daring him to protest. Wisely, he didn't say a word. Turning back to Havoc, she asked, "Is Nicole being good?"

The blond smoker nodded, then grinned, "Yeah, I had her drawing pictures of Black Hayate to give to Uncle Heymans."

Riza sighed and rubbed her temple. "I really wish you and Breda would stop using my children as soldiers in your never-ending prank-war."

Aw, com'n, Hawkeye," Havoc replied, now fully sporting his trademark lopsided grin, "You've trained them so well, that it'd be a shame not to use them!"

Sighing again, Riza's reply was forestalled by a chuckle coming from the direction of her superior's desk. She lifted her hand up off her forehead, and found her commanding officer resting his head on his palm, smirking and watching the exchange in front of him.

"And you, general," she said while reaching for the holster on her back, "Need to get back to reviewing those reports!" Seeing the sharpshooter reaching for her gun quickly caused Roy's smirk to fade, and he bent his head and began writing.

Havoc's grin faded and his tone became more serious. "You might want to know, Hawkeye, that your daughter's drawing 'em again."

Riza frowned, "She is? I guess it's time for Roy to talk with her." She inclined her head toward the man in the doorway, "Thank you for telling me."

Havoc gave a lazy salute and went back to his desk, closing the door behind him.

Looking up from his work, Roy was surprised to see his wife's worried face. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Riza turned her attention to him. "Nothing really. It's just that Nicole's starting drawing arrays."

"Ah, that phase" Roy answered, his forehead creased in thought as he rested his hand under his chin, "This is about the age that Maes and Elysia started doing it right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think so. You'll have a talk with her about alchemy this weekend?"

"Of course," Roy said, waving his hand. "It's too bad neither Maes or Elysia showed any aptitude for it though," he said wistfully.

Riza's expression softened at the yearning in his voice. She knew how desperately Roy had wanted Maes or Elysia to take up alchemy so he could teach them and pass on his knowledge to a younger generation. But it was not to be, beyond an initial brief phase of array drawing and some questions about alchemy in general, neither child had shown any talent for it, and soon took up other interests.

"You still have Nicole, Roy," Riza said consolingly, "And there are the classes you teach at the academy."

Roy sighed and adjusted his eyepatch. "I know, I know, but teaching the students there is different then teaching my own children..."

His wife nodded in understanding. Roy, like many aging alchemists, wanted to pass on his alchemical legacy to a worthy candidate, and what better candidate then his or her children? Frowning at the memory of her own father's madness in passing on his legacy, she rubbed at the scars and swirls of ink hidden under her uniform.

Thankfully, her general was much more stable then her father had been. He would never force any of the three children (Elysia was inevitably included among his own children) to bear such a dangerous secret. No, the most Roy ever did was emit an occasional sigh, or voice a wistful regret, disappointed that alchemy wasn't to either Maes' or Elysia's liking but secure in the knowledge that each child was capable of making their own choices.

Riza broke out of her reverie and gave her husband a slight smile. "Many people would be flattered that their children idolized them in the first place."

Roy nodded and sighed. "You know," he began, a smirk forming on his face, "It's no wonder the kids want to be like me. After all, I'm so handsome, suave," he ticked off the qualities on his fingers as he listed them, "Cool, collected..."

"You forgot modest," Riza said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

The famous Mustang smirk was now out in full force. "Ah, yes, thank you, major," he replied, nodding "Modesty is indeed one of my better traits."

Riza quirked an eyebrow in response, but gave no other reaction.

Grin widening, Roy turned back toward his work.

* * *

About a half hour later, a brief flash of light and several startled yelps came from the outer office. Mustang dropped his pen and quickly pulled on the gloves. A quick glance over confirmed that Hawkeye had grabbed the gun out of her back holster and was sprinting toward the door.

She was brought up short, however, by a knock. Riza gave the man next to her a confused look. Roy shrugged in response. Another knock sounded, followed quickly by the door opening and revealing Breda holding Nicole. Both parents relaxed at the sight of their daughter safe and sound.

"Breda, what-" Roy began, but was stopped by Havoc coming up behind the portly officer and waving his hand.

"Your daughter has something to show you," Breda said, giving his superior officers an enigmatic smile. He entered followed by Havoc, Fuery and Falman.

Riza favored them with a raised eyebrow. "And why are you all here?"

Grinning around an unlit cigarette, Havoc replied, "Oh, there's no way we're missing this." Behind him, Fuery and Falman gave enthusiastic nods.

The major gave her husband a questioning look. Roy shrugged. It appeared he was as much in the dark as she.

Havoc grabbed one of the chairs and carried it over to the colonel's desk, setting it down in front. Breda lowered Nicole until she stood on the chair leaning with her hands on the desk. Fuery produced a blue crayon and a piece of paper and put it in front of the girl. The crayon was handed to the four-year-old.

"Can you show your mom and dad what you showed us outside?" Fuery asked the girl gently.

Nicole looked up questioningly at her "uncles." She'd been surprised by their startled reactions earlier and now was unsure about doing it again.

Havoc grinned and tousled the girls hair. "Come on, filly," he said, using the squad's pet name for the girl, "It'll be okay."

The girl nodded and looked down at the paper. She adjusted her grip on the crayon then began to draw on the paper. The officers crowded around to watch.

Soon it became clear that the child was drawing an array. Riza looked up at Havoc who winked at her. Turning her attention to her husband she found him enthralled by the scene before him. His tongue was ever so slightly protruding out the side of his mouth, a sure sign of his concentration. A quick glance at Nicole showed her daughter's tongue in the same position.

Finishing with her drawing, Nicole took the crayon and held it in front of her face and applied pressure to both ends With a snap the crayon broke in two. Normally, Riza would scold her daughter for breaking her toys, but she was too caught up in what the child was doing.

Nicole put both hands on the circle and stared at it, her face screwed up in concentration. Both her parent's eyes grew wide as blue light arced from her hands all around the array and its contents. A bright flash momentarily blinded everyone in the room.

As the light faded, a newly restored crayon lay in the alchemical array. Nicole grinned in triumph as she looked up at the shocked faces of her parents. Riza shook off her surprise and gathered the little girl up in her arms. Behind the desk her husband looked thoughtful as his fingers carefully traced the crudely drawn array.

Riza hugged her daughter. "Nicole, how did you-?" she began, but was interrupted by the girl giving a startled exclamation.

Nicole wiggled in her mother's arms until she was set back on the chair. "I almost forgot the most important part!" She took up a dramatic pose.

"Behold the in-cred-ee-bull alch-eh-mee passed down through general-a-shuns of the Mustang family!"

Nicole grinned in triumph at her father and mother. "I almost forgot the speech! The sparkly-man said the speech is the most important part!"

This bit of news drew the general's attention away from the array. Bemused, Roy looked from the array to his daughter. "The, uh, 'sparkly-man' taught you how to fix the crayon?"

Holding her arms out to be picked up, Nicole was soon tucked into the sure grip of her mother. "Yeah!" she told her dad enthusiastically from her new perch, "And, and he tore off his shirt too, but he said I don't have to do that part cause I'm a girl."

"Well, boss?" Havoc asked, a huge grin wrapped around his cigarette, "You got any idea of who your guest is now?"

Roy chuckled, and came around the desk. He kissed the crown of auburn hair atop his daughter's head. "I think I just might."

"Nicole-honey, daddy still has a lot of work to do, so you're going to have to go back with the others for a little longer, okay?" Riza asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm gonna draw a picture for the sparkly-man!"

Riza smiled. "I'm sure he'd like that."

With one more kiss from her father and a hug from her mother, Nicole was passed off to "Uncle" Fuery. The other officers filed out and Havoc closed the door behind him, only to stop when Roy called out to him.

"Havoc?" Roy asked his tone much cheerier now that the matter of his protege was resolved, "See if you can find the 'sparkly-man' a new shirt will you?"

Grinning, Havoc nodded and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Author's Indulgence

* * *

This is kind of a play on the whole idea of last "chapter" where there was a "Hawkeye child" and a "Mustang child." Nicole is most definitely the "Mustang child" although Maes does inherit Roy's smart aleck attitude.

-Thanks go to the creators, cast and crew of the FMA manga and anime.

-Thanks go to my husband Ryan, who is busy watching the Galaxy lose.

-Thanks to my kidnapped beta, Snakecharmerfoxx, who would like to see me write more Scar porn.

-Thanks to those who leave feedback and reviews. I greatly appreciate it.

-And thanks to you for reading.

Anne Packrat (July 5, 2008)


End file.
